Katie And Cook- My Fallen Angel
by Jabi07
Summary: Katie tracks down Cook and gives him the news of Naomi dying in hospital. But how will everyone react with Cook back in their lives?
1. Chapter 1

**Katie And Cook- Fallen Angel**

**One- Cook**

Cook was wandering around the huge city, watching people that passed him by intrigued to know if they were just as fucked up as he was! Or if he was alone on that one. He really missed Emma and wished she was here to tell him to Fuck off wearing a huge smirk on her face as she said which made him want to touch her more than he usually did. That's the shit bit About someone you loved dying, the fact that you can never let them know how much you actually feel for them! So they will never know how you ache when you realise that you will never see them again! Every night since her death Cook had woken up sweating and clammy afraid that if he closed his eyes again that he would see Emma hanging from the tree, lifeless and alone with no one to hold her safely! Cook had been in London for a few days now and had managed to get a job at a crappy cafe selling shit looking food to customers, Cook feeling like he needed to keep himself away from drugs and all that dodgy shit that came with it. He was sat on a bench smoking a fag, thinking about Emma and what they would be doing if she was still alive,

"Uh you know smoking is bad for you right?" Cook dropped the fag out his mouth in shock as stood infront of him both hands placed onto her hips was Katie,

"Katie? Fuck! What the fuck you doing round here?!"

"Could ask you the same thing! I uh actually live in Scotland now. Just came down to be with my Sister and Naomi"

"Ever heard of three being a crowd Katiekins?" Cook smirked now managing to compose himself,

"Yeah. Look I uh deliberately walked down here cause I knew you'd be here Cook" Cook raised his eyebrows taking in her mannerisms which seemed like she was on edge,

"Oh and why would you want to do that?"

"Listen I'm running late. But we'll meet up later yeah?"

"Yeah uh if you want to" Katie handed him a card with her mobile number on before rushing off her high heels clunking against the concrete. Cook lounge around on his ripped sofa sipping on beer as he looked at the card that Katie had given him earlier making him wonder why on earth would Katie of all people want to track him down? Why was she so cagey? Maybe he didn't want to know maybe he should walk away rather than get involved in more drama, that he really could not handle. But Cook wasn't going anywhere as even though he and Katie were never particularly close, he had a feeling it was something wrong with Emily and Naomi and he loved And missed them.

" hello?" Katie answered sounding oddly choked up with emotion like she was crying or something,

"Uh hi Katie it's me Cook" Cook says sitting up and holding the phone tightly to his ear,

"Oh uh yeah hi Cook. You okay to meet up now?"

"Yes. How bout you come over to my flat?"

"Ok what's the address?"

"You telling me that you haven't figured that out yet?" Cook joked which he sensed Katie was in no mood for,

"Fuck sake. What is the address?" Cook gave the address before hanging up taking another sip of his beer now all he could do was to wait, which filled him up with deep dread and anxiety.

Katie sat on the packed tube dabbing her eyes carefully with a tissue making sure her make up doesn't run, she held tightly onto her handbag knowing that what she was about to do was something that her sister wasn't going to be to happy about! But this was what Naomi had wanted so that's why she had to do this! Ever since she had been informed of Naomi dying she felt as though she was floating around with nowhere safe to land! But she knew she needed to be strong for Emily as she knew that Emily is breaking inside! Which was the last thing Katie wanted for her sister. She got off at the next stop and quickly made her way through the crowds heading for the exit, she had been at the hospital where Naomi lay sleeping peacefully whilst all the rest of us could do was wait,

"Ah Katie come on in" Cook stepped aside and let her enter his small flat,

" uh thanks for letting us meet. I know it must be a shock" Cook nodded gesturing for Katie to sit down as he did the same,

"So Katie I have been trying to figure out why your here and the only thing I can think of is Emily and Naomi am I right?" Katie tensed up as she nodded sighing with exhaustion,

"Naomi wanted me to find you...as she wanted to get to...say goodbye properly" Cook watched a tearful Katie confused,

"What you mean goodbye? We haven't seen each other in years!"

"Oh fuck. Cook please don't make me say it..."

"Shit! Naomi is dying!" Katie gave a slow nod looking solemn as she does watching a stunned Cook taking in the information,

"Fuck! How?"

"Cancer" Katie quietly spoke swallowing back bile,

"Cook? I know it's a huge shock but she does need us. She doesn't have long so you haven't got time to waste here" Cook looked like he was close to either fainting or curling himself into a ball and sobbing his heart out, Katie couldn't tell which! Making her instinctively reach out her hand and placed it into his squeezing tightly,

"It's so fucked up isit!" Katie lightly says waiting for Cook to respond their hands still tightly knit together,

"How long has she got?"

"Doctor thinks a few days" Cook took Katie by surprise as a silent tear dropped down his face making Katie get teary aswell,

"Oh I know. I know it's not fucking fair isit!" Katie says pulling a sobbing Cook into her as both of them cried letting all the sadness and pain out of their system.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

**Katie**

Katie and Cook got into a cab and was silently tense as they held onto each other's hand,

"You ready for this Cook?" Katie asks as they stood outside Naomi's room, who was fast asleep.

"Uh yeah. Have to be don't I Katiekins!" I nodded sadly as I let go off his hand and headed into the room Cook following behind me, as I lightly nudged Naomi making her stir awake,

"Hey" she says smiling weakly,

"Hey. Uh I have a surprise for you!" I say lightly making her look intrigued,

"Remember me Campbell!" Cook says smiling cheekily, Naomi beamed as I helped her sit up,

"I'll leave you guys catch up! " I say getting up off the bed,

"Thank you Katie" Naomi says emotionally as I offer her a small smile in response before closing the door behind me feeling good with making Naomi content before she...dies. Emily and JJ headed through the corridor an hour later making Katie put down the magazine she was reading and walk towards them,

"Uh listen Naomi is with someone at the moment"

"Oh is it her mum?" Emily asks looking exhausted,

"Uh no actually it's Cook"

"Cook? What the fuck is he doing here?" Emily asks frowning in anger,

"I found him..."

"What the fuck is wrong with you Katie? Bringing him here how could you!"

"Because she fucking asked me Emily! And it's not just about what you want as your not the one fucking dying here!" Emily rushed off tears falling heavily down her face making guilt wash through me.

**Cook**

I sat on the bed beside a weak and exhausted Naomi both chatting away like old times, my heart pounding heavily as I saw her looking drained and pale her breathing heavy,

"You must of wondered why I asked Katie to find you?" She asked me making me nod,

"Yeah I was just a bit curious "

"Well I wanted to say goodbye to everyone I love...also Ems she needs everyone when I you know die. I know she acts like she doesn't like you but that's just a act with her!"

"Naomi I will always look out for them all you know that!" Naomi smiled contently lying herself onto the pillow her eyes closing,

"That's what I admire bout you Cook you are always having peoples back!" Cook kissed her cheek before leaving the room to let her rest. It was Katie outside sat looking glum when Cook left the room making him sit beside her placing a hand onto her shoulder,

"Katiekins?"

"I'm ok. Just been a bitch to Emily!"

"Emilo is here. You want me to leave?"

"No Cook Naomi wants you here! Plus we all need you here!" Cook nodded feeling guilty for leaving all his friends behind but knowing that he had no choice,

"Come on let's get some food?" Cook says taking Katie's hand and leading her towards the exit. They were sat outside the hospital sipping coffee, both talking about all the years they had missed out on,

"Woo Cook! That's fucked up. You must really feel like shit at the moment?" Katie asks him making him swallow bile as his eyes stung,

"Yeah pretty shitty as it does! But enough bout me what is your life like now Katiekins?" Katie shrugged not sure where to begin,

"Uh well me and my family moved to Scotland, I work with my mum in a beauty salon and uh that's pretty much it really" Cook sensed sadness making him wrap an arm around her shoulder feeling that he needed to comfort her,

"So no rich boyfriend then?" Katie gave a quick smile,

"No uh not really wanting one right now!" Cook could tell that she was lying but didn't push it as he knew what it was like to have people forcing you for answers. Before either them had chance to say anything else Emily ran past them making them stand up alarmed, JJ joined them looking sad,

"JJ what happened?" Katie asked both of them looking alert,

"Naomi is at peace now" JJ says awkwardly as Katie burst into tears Cook pulling her into him holding her tightly as tears fell down his face. Naomi dead. Gone forever.


End file.
